time to die
by phamous
Summary: kato mosi...recruited to take down a new and dangerous superhuman terrorist network...plus a chance to prove he is the best assassin in the world!


Kumara Lalit Blake sat in his large comfortable chair. Both elbows being supported by the arm rests on either side of him, and his hands coming together to form somewhat of a steeple in front of his face.

He was sitting in his office in London, England. His chair was facing the only door in and out of his office. At least it was the only known door to everybody besides him and a select few of his security personnel. The moon at his back shined dimly through the floor to ceiling window. The only other source of light came from the laptop that sat on his glass desk in front of him.

Blake's face seemed emotionless as he watched the surveillance footage that had taken place no more than an hour ago. He watched as his prized bodyguard was attacked by what had to be a specialized task force sent by the government or a very powerful well resourced private organization. Even with all their high tech equipment and advanced training it still took the squad twenty-nine minutes and forty-eight seconds to subdue him.

A smirk slid across Blake's face as he thought of how many bones had been broken and how many ligaments were torn before the operation was complete. He watched the whole tape and then closed the laptop. He checked the time and then picked up the phone.

"Have my jet prepared in ten minutes. Contact Lionel, have him convene the committee." He said as if he has practiced the speech. "I'll be heading to the states immediately."

He stood and put on his black suit jacket, straightened the red striped tie that fell perfectly over the white shirt that he was wearing. After he was certain that his outfit was impeccable he then started his confident stride towards the main door of his office.

As he walked through the door he whispered to himself. "Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war."

As the prisoner opened his eyes he realized that he was staring at the ceiling. He slowly sat up and began to survey the room. The room was all white, which amplified the intensity of the light, as it illuminated every corner of the room mercilessly.

He was lying on a bed that had no supports but seemed to grow directly out of the wall. There were no door or windows. The only other object that he noticed was a camera in the right corner behind him watching his every move.

Where am I? He thought. He remembered being ambushed by a large squad of men. They were expertly trained and well equipped. Whoever they were, they had been well prepared and briefed on his abilities. His mind rushed through possible culprits.

His concentration was disrupted when he heard the sound of a door unlocking. But there was no door. Was there? To his right his peripheral vision caught movement. A hidden door had swung open. He hadn't seen it before and this surprised him. He stood up slowly and quickly stretched his well-muscled body to get out any unwelcome kinks .

One female and three males entered. He saw that the three men were dressed in a body armor that resembled the body armor used in the ambush on him. They walked until they were standing about 4 feet away from him.

"I trust that you slept well." The female said.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I should take that as a yes or no, Mr. Mosi." She said with a slight smile. He was surprised that she didn't seem intimidated by him. He guessed her to be about 5'6 with her heels on but he was a legitimate 6'6.

His temper began to rise. The guards were flanking her, obviously anticipating aggression from Mosi. "Where am I?" he yelled.

"patience, Kato Mosi. I think-" she started. Before she was finished he was already moving.

Kato Mosi brushed past her with blistering speed. He delivered a crushing blow to the first guard's throat and followed that up with a hit to the face causing him to lose consciousness. Before his first victim's body hit the ground he was already reaching left focused on the second guard. The third guard started aiming his weapon. By the time he had pulled the trigger the second guard was also unconscious and being used as a shield to deflect the bullets.

Mosi threw the guard that he was using as a shield to the ground and began staring at the last guard.

"I'm going to ask one more time." He started. "Where am I?"

the female had moved and was across the room but still seemed unfazed by the scene that had just ended.

"You are located in a top secret CIA holding facility." She stated coolly. "I am a member of the meta-human counter terrorist branch of the CIA." She finished speaking but kept staring intently at Mosi.

Mosi hadn't taken his eyes off the third guard. The third guard still hadn't moved and kept his weapon aimed at Mosi's head.

"What do you need with me?" Mosi asked. He stood there with his fists clenched. Veins were visible through his skin all over his shirtless upper body.

"We need somebody killed." She told him.

"why me? I'm sure there are plenty of assassins in you employment who can handle some wet work."

"Yes but none with your skills and abilities. You have the best chance of completing the task." She said.

Mosi glanced at her to scan her face for answers. He knew there was more to the situation then what she was telling him.

"I have no time for this. Either you let me go or I leave my way. Pick your poison." He said.

She started talking as if he hadn't said anything. "4 days ago we intercepted transmissions that indicates a new terrorist organization planning an attack on the United States of America. They have a sophisticated network which we have been able to partially locate." She took a pause as if to catch her breath. "we need to know how and where this network operates."

I thought you needed someone killed?"

"I'm getting to that." She shot back. "We have sent some of our best operatives in and each of them have been discovered and terminated. We have received new Intel that tells us that this organization has hired their own operative to protect their interest. This operative is the reason our operatives are dead and also the man that we need you to terminate."

"The suspense is killing me. Who is it?" Mosi said, disinterest evident in his tone.

"Deathstroke the Terminator also known as Slade Wilson."

A smile stretched across Kato Mosi's dark face. "Now we're talking."


End file.
